Encounters in the Night Oneshots
by diamond.teardrop
Summary: Amuto oneshots that happen during the night. fluff; all sorts of genre's will be covered. lots of hugging and such :3 rating will go up when i get around to writing a lemon *-*
1. Job Description

~Encounters In the Night~

Background Info:: Ikuto is currently sleeping at Amu's because he doesn't have a place to stay.

~*~*~

Slowly, I ascended the stairs, my hair covering my eyes, my feet dragging the ground.

I got to my bedroom and glanced up briefly to see Ikuto already there, lazing on my bed reading some old shojo manga series.

Grumbling quietly, I went into the bathroom, locked the door, and changed into my pajamas

When I came out, I faintly heard Ikuto make some sly comment about my ratty old pajamas and my messy hair.

Ignoring it, I reached my bed, and barely glancing up, I went around Ikuto to the other side and got under the covers

My body relaxed immediately to the warmth.

I tossed around in bed, content, but—

Something was wrong.

I frowned in concentration when it dawned on me

_The lights were still on_

That was the last straw. I drew a breath

"THE GODDAMN LIGHTS ARE STILL ON" I shouted in monotone

I looked pointedly at Ikuto, daring him to object, daring him to make a sarcastic comment

He must have realized my mood, because surprisingly he quickly got up and turned them off, the room delving into a rich darkness that signaled the day had come to an end, _finally_, and that I was allowed to sleep.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around me "Ikuto. Get. Off." I hissed. I was not in the right mood for this.

I opened one eye, expecting to see a smirking face, but Ikuto's eyes were worried

"Amu…what's wrong?" He mumbled, cradling me into his arms and resting his head in the crook of my neck

My breath caught. I was not used to him being so close…

Should I resist?

Should I push him away?

I let myself slowly relax into his warming embrace.

"I-I" my voice broke

"I've had…a really rough day" I mumbled into his chest, a few tears escaping

"Tell me about it" he whispered gently, his dark blue eyes tinted with sadness

"No!" I shouted with sudden ferocity. "I don't want to _think_ about it at all! Girls can be such…such…_bitches_." I blubbered incoherently.

He said nothing, he just held me closer.

A few long moments passed

"…I'm here for you" he finally whispered, as quiet as a breath

"Why?" I whispered, even quieter. I couldn't help but ask, though I didn't want to know the answer.

"……I don't want to see you unhappy" he said slowly, his breath tickling my ear.

"Why is that?" I wondered out loud, after all, he only ever teased me.

I _felt_ him smirk from behind me, his arms loosening, his frame leaning away from mine,

"_Because, Amu._ What would I do if I didn't have a strawberry to tease?"

My eyes widened in shock as I broke free completely from his embrace

"you…big…fat…JERK!" I shouted, going to the opposite edge of the bed and crossing my arms.

He was silent once again and I found myself wondering if he had fallen asleep

"…that's what's in my job description"

I blinked

Did I just imagine him saying that? It was so quiet I couldn't be sure it was real

Another moment passed and I sighed

Slowly, I wormed my way back into his surprised arms and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep as I felt secure arms tighten around me

In my last moments of coherency, I felt him plant a kiss on the top of my head, and whisper my name into the night.

**AN: agh! O_O was that okay? Its 2 in the morning right now, so gommen~ne for any problems with this *bows* I might wake up in the morning, re-read this, and realize it makes no sense grammatically ~.o. PLEASE REVIEW!! See. I never used to review until I started writing fanfics and I realized how much they mean. So please, just click on that button below, it doesn't even take you to another window, and review please! You can even review if you don't have an account *-* ~blabbers~**


	2. Confusion

~Encounters in the Night~

Ikuto lay on the bed next to me, his arm gently touching my own

I sat up in bed, confused. What was the time? I glanced at the clock. 4:30

What was Ikuto doing in my bed? I tapped on his shoulder lightly and he rolled over on his side, still sleeping.

"Ikuto" I hissed, a strange feeling building up inside me that resembled stress.

It was late at night and this was too much to handle—When did he get into my room?

His eyes fluttered and he yawned softly, looking up at me sleepily.

"Ikuto!" I said again, louder. "What are you _doing_ here?"

His eyes suddenly focused, razor sharp. He glanced around slowly, taking in the situation.

He abruptly sat up and brushed his hair through his hands, muttering something.

His hair covered his eyes as he slowly murmured, "It's time for me to go".

Unthinking, I grabbed his arm to keep him from getting up.

He turned to me for the first time, a smirk adorning his features.

"What's that, _Amu?_ Don't want me to leave?"

I willed my fingers to let go of the fabric of his shirt.

"In your dreams" I mumbled, blushing.

"Why are you in my room?" I tried again.

His face was blank of all emotion, and I knew he was hiding something.

He turned away from me and put his feet on the ground, his face downcast.

"Yes, In my dreams…" he whispered quietly as he got up and opened the screen door to my balcony before a second had passed.

And just like that, he jumped off my railing and disappeared into the night. A black cat back to its home.

I clumsily got up and put on my slippers

I stumbled my way out to the balcony and put my hands on the railing. I searched the dark street for any signs of him and sighed.

Why did I feel this mixture of confusion, longing, and regret?

**AN: oh deary O__O was this half decent? Please Rate and Review so I can improve my writing! And also because it makes me uber de super de duper happy *-* ~munches on cookehs~**


End file.
